Lover's Knot
by harajuku96
Summary: Kyouya makes lots pf origami Lover's knots... Thats the main idea. And, Tamaki finds them! And guess who is in the note!


**~LOVER'S KNOT~ **

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. Man, if it were mine, imagine how many Yaoi I can make out of it…

* * *

Every one in the Host Club knows that Kyouya Ootori, a.k.a Mommy of the kids, or, vice president of the club was one heck of a stoic person, masking all his feelings behind a big wall. But what they didn't know was that Mr. emotionless did some unexpected things at home.

Kyouya sat at his desk, folding up piles of origami paper. He wrote something inside the blank side of the paper before folding it up into a very complex pattern, finally, tugging softly at the sides and forming it into what seemed like a four sided ribbon and drawing small lines at the side of it.

He opened the drawer of the desk and gently put the origami into it. If you looked carefully, inside that drawer were dozens of the same origami, stacked all the way up to the top. What are those, you say? Lover's knots. All of Kyouya's secrets were in those things.

He'd know if somebody read his secrets and tried to refold them, because the knots were specially designed to be un-refoldable. That was why he wrote them there in the first place.

_**TAMAKI x KYOUYA**_

The vice president of the club sat at a corner, writing down notes in his omnipresent notebook, scanning around the room. Something was missing today. What was it? The twins? Nope, they're there. Haruhi? No. Tamaki? Yes.

Kyouya looked around, where the hell was Tamaki when the club was going to start?

"Ohayo everyone!!!!!" Somebody with the irritating happy voice he hated jumped into the room.

"Tamaki sempai!!!" Haruhi shouted, covering her eyes with her hands "Sempai!!! What are you doing?????!!!!!"

Kyouya turned to see what the king had dome this time and his eyes got glued to the figure in the doorway.

"Sorry, but I was so excited I ran out of the showers." The president exclaimed.

Tamaki was wearing nothing, only a towel around his slim waist, dripping wet from head to toe.

Kyouya sucked in a breath, gulping. Tamaki was HOT. His eyes followed a trail of water that ran down his skinny frame to his……………………………………….

Kyouya quickly looked away or else he couldn't assure that his face would not turn red this time. He continued scribbling incoherent things into the notebook without anything to do with the profits. When he looked down, he found out that he had been writing _Tamakiishot hot hot hot hot hot hot hot hot hot hoooooot….._ all over the page. He tore it out and quickly tried to restore his straight face, and push his jumping heart to the bottom.

Tamaki put on his shirt behind the divider and walked out, smiling at everyone like a Cheshire cat.

"What's up today, King?" Hikaru asked while brushing Kaoru's hair. Tamaki grinned and jumped in the couch next to Kyouya, slinging an arm casually around him.

Tamaki poked Kyouya's nose, "Kyouya~ I found something in your drawer…" he whispered into the vice presidents ear. The king took out something from his pocket and waved it in front of him. It was a neatly folded Lover's knot with pretty pink sakura patterns all over a red background.

"Heh… Who have you been folding these for, mommy?" he grinned devilishly.

Kyouya stared at the origami, shocked. He left one of his most secret items in class, a clumsy thing to do. He reached for the knot, but Tamaki whipped it out of his sight.

"Not until you tell me who the person in the knot is." Pouted Tamaki. The other host club members were starting to stare in their direction, so Kyouya, to save himself, quickly muttered a "Not telling." and snatched the origami away from his fingers.

Tamaki put on his dramatic sad face and exclaimed, "My wife is cheating on me!!!! Oh, the pain!!!" _The pain is real! _

Kyouya rolled his eyes, "Go and plant your mushrooms at corner, idiot."

Tamaki pouted, and ran over to his 'daughter', laughing as they chatted about something. While Kyouya wrote more stuff into his black notebook, Tamaki turned to look at him. Who was the person Kyouya wrote of in the paper? Was it so secretive that even a best friend couldn't see it?

Tamaki sighed. What if Kyouya loved someone else? His heart fell. Well, that couldn't be helped. Tamaki never really thought about making his move on Kyouya and so, he can't keep Kyouya girlfriend-less forever! That guy needed a life too! But, the king was sad. He wanted Kyouya. BAD. Since… don't-know-when.

He didn't want to tell Kyouya because he was afraid that he would reject him and their hard earned friendship would just fade away like that.

The shadow king, on the other hand was trying to keep the knot away from the one and only love of his life, the only name in the paper, the irritating but cutest person on earth, Tamaki. Also unaware of Tamaki's feelings and afraid that confessing would spoil the entire club and their friendship was painful. What if he saw? Saw all the Lover's knots in his drawer? See the one four words in every one of them-Tamaki, I love you-'s

Kyouya was determined to burn all of the stuff as soon as he got home before Tamaki saw them. Or, found them.

_**TAMAKI x KYOUYA**_

After the day ended, as usual, the King and the Queen, uhh… Mommy, a.k.a Shadow king would stay back in the music room, discuss a few issues and then only lock the doors and head home.

Today, was awkward. Tamaki couldn't say anything. Kyouya was feeling a little funny being ALONE in the room with Tamaki and… etc.

Tamaki broke the killing silence and turned to Kyouya, "Hey, mommy, are you going to tell me who the person inside the paper is?"

"Why are you so desperate?" Kyouya sighed exasperatedly.

_That's because I want you to myself, I don't want anyone else on that paper_ " Just curious…Awww…. Tell meeeeee~"

"No."

Just as the Shadow king was walking away, the Lover's knot fell out of his pocket. Tamaki saw it and he bent down to pick it up.

_Am I ready to accept the truth? _The little voice in his heart poked him _"Go on, Tamaki, open the Lover's knot! You can fold it back later; pretend you never saw it~ Go on~~~~ See who's in it!!!"_

Kyouya, who's back was still turned to him, didn't notice anything and continued tapping away some last minute things on his laptop, gave Tamaki a good encouragement to open it. He quietly unfolded the folds, heart pounding in his ears through the silence of the room, only disturbed by the tapping on the keyboard.

_Why the heck am I so nervous?! _Tamaki scolded himself, as he unfolded the last layer, he pulled it open and…

Tamaki Suoh,

I love you, please love me back.

Kyouya Ootori

"Kyou-ya…" the host club king stuttered. Kyouya turned around, saw Tamaki looking at him like he was an alien and his eyes spotted the creased square in his hands. Without caring much for his laptop, he stood up, walked over to Tamaki and snatched the paper from him, a tint of fear painted in his eyes.

"Kyou-" Tamaki started but was cut off by Kyouya.

"Stop. I know what you're going to say. I'm disgusting. I'm gay. Say all you want. You don't need to hold it all in. I'm sorry, you shouldn't have seen this crap." The vice president was about to turn and walk away put of the music room when two soft arms wound themselves around his waist.

"No I'm not."

"Tamaki?"

"I'm not going to say you're disgusting. Because that would be a lie if I said I wasn't too."

"…"

Tamaki shifted his weight from one foot to the other uncomfortably as Kyouya stared down at him in shock, "Do you mean…"

"Yes, I love you, Kyouya. I just don't know when it happened, it just happened you know? I didn't want to tell you 'cuz I was afraid you-"

Tamaki's sentence was never finished because a pair of lips crushed themselves to his own.

Kyouya pulled Tamaki into a tight embrace " You talk too much."

Tamaki traced patterns on the Shadow king's shirt with his finger "So… does that mean…yes?"

"Yes to what?"

"That we're still friends?"

"No."

Tamaki's face fell. Kyouya, upon seeing this, grinned and said, "You're my boyfriend."

Tamaki smiled, "And you're my mommy." Okay, that didn't sound right. But, Kyouya knew what he meant and smiled back, before they both fell into the sofa and started what they wanted to do a long time ago.

_**TAMAKI x KYOUYA**_

The next day, Tamaki actually told everyone that starting from that day onwards, mommy and daddy would be paired up for the fangirl service during the host club operating hours. Kyouya added that it would make more profits.

"Kaoru, something funny is going on." Hikaru whispered "Even if they say they're acting for the fangirls like us, there's something else."

Kaoru looked at their 'parents' and chuckled "I agree. Mommy smiles at daddy the way…"

"I smile at you." Hikaru finished for him, nuzzling his head into the crook of his neck, causing Kaoru to blush.

"Not here!!!! They don't know about us!!!"

"The king does."

Kaoru blushed even harder "But even so… what's that?" he pointed to creased and crumpled piece of paper on the ground. Hikaru picked it up and read it with Kaoru.

"Oh, no wonder…"

Tamaki Suoh,

I love you, please love me back.

Kyouya Ootori

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Yes!!! Finally finished!!! Sorry if it sucked!!! I tried my hardest to write a proper one!!! Short and crappy. I wanted to add more, but I was just plain lazy to. If you have any more ideas tell me!!! I'll add them in! BUT!!! NO LEMON!!! I can't write lemon. It makes me cry…T.T

Tamaki: Why? Write write wtite!!!

Me: You disgusting pervert! Go do it yourself! I made you guys #%$!#^% on the sofa.

Tamaki: But, we can't if you don't write it there. We just sat on the sofa.

Me: Okay, okay. How 'bout this? – Tamaki and Kyouya went into a room and did... something…. Okay. THE END!

Kyouya:…

Tamaki:…

Me: I really CAN'T!!!!!!

*Bows* Forgive me, dear peoples, me, the very innocent writer can't write lemon. Sorry for the disappointment. HAhahaha~


End file.
